Home
by DarkJediJade
Summary: One shot focused on Mara's early days with Karrde. Some fluff, but can potentially fit in between existing material.


_A/N: I know, I know I SHOULD be updating my current fics, but this idea popped into my head and requested to be written. Bit of Mara/Karrde fluff. Takes place after she joins Karrde, a little before the Thrawn Trilogy. I was surprised to learn there is very few fics out there that focus on Mara and Karrde in any fashion so I wanted to give it a go. Reviews are loved. :) _

**8.5 ABY**

Karrde marvelled as he watched Mara work on the _Wild Karrde's_ hyperdrive… just one of her many skills he'd learned since he'd taken her on. It seemed there was nothing he or life could throw at her she couldn't handle… which included a badly burned hyperdrive at the moment, where a lucky shot from a pirate ship had got past their shields before return fire from their own ships had crippled the pirates enough they had retreated. It had been Mara at the guns there too, Karrde reflected. He often wondered just where it was she came from, and who it was she was running from. Though she made no mention of it, he knew she was running from someone. He probably could search through bounty lists to get an idea, but something held him back. If he knew of her past, whatever it was, he wanted to hear the words from Mara herself. Streaked with grease and dirt though she was at the moment, wearing an oversized mechanic suit, her hair pulled loosely back into a braid which was rapidly becoming disheveled… she was still beautiful. Abruptly her voice broke his thoughts.

"If you are going to stand there Karrde you can make yourself useful and hand me that welder." Mara said, turning to face him.

"Of course Mara." he said smoothly, retrieving the tool she requested. "So how bad is it?" he asked. Mara shrugged.

"I've seen worse." she said mysteriously "But I should be able to repair it enough to limp us into civilization where we can get some parts. The hydro-couplings in this section are toast… but I'm welding some durasteel over the worse of the holes and giving them a good lube bath to keep anything from grating too badly. It won't last, but it should get us to a planet." she explained. Karrde just nodded.

"Whatever you need Mara let me know." he said, and wondered if he'd said too much as he saw in her face she took his full meaning in that. Frowning Mara turned away from him abruptly.

"This isn't going to fix itself. I'll get it done boss, just find us a system within a couple parsecs." she said tersely, deliberately ignoring him. Whoever she had been would remain a mystery for now. It was clear she wasn't ready to talk just yet.

Karrde got another clue when he returned to the engine room to see Mara stripping off the grimy oversized coveralls, after wiping the worst of the grease off on them. Looking up at him she asked "Got a system to get parts at?" she asked. Karrde nodded.

"We're bound for Svivren." he said and noticed her pose stiffen slightly. Now that was interesting. "Have you been there before?" he inquired.

"Once." she replied. "They aren't fond of smugglers there. We'd do better to aim for the south side of Wrils… the north side may not let us land." she said. _Now this was interesting_ Karrde thought to himself.

"Heard a rumour the Black Nebula was once set up there. Know anything about that?" he asked casually.

"I wasn't with them if that's what you are asking." Mara responded, not quite answering his question. Karrde debated if he should question further when she asked a question of her own "Do we have any intel on who is running the southern district?" she asked. Karrde nodded and handed her a datapad.

"Looks like a General Touno is the head Imp there." he said. Mara swore under hear breath. "Know him I take it?" Karrde asked. Mara debated not answering but eventually sighed and responded.

"Something like that. I can guarantee us he'll let us land… but I need to speak with him… _privately_." Mara said.

"Have some dirt on him do you?" Karrde asked. Mara shrugged lightly.

"I'll leave it at something like that… but what I know I'd like to keep between me and him. You understand right?" she asked. Karrde nodded.

"Information is valuable, and you don't know me enough yet to know if you can trust me with that. I understand Mara." he said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked at him questioningly for a minute, then shrugged his hand off.

"Let me know when we're in the system. I'm going to clean up a bit." Mara said.

"I could help you with that…" Karrde teased lightly and was afforded a mighty "Ha!" from Mara. He'd made clear to her his attraction to her, but he had no idea her thoughts towards him. At present it didn't look like she returned his feelings, but he'd try every so often anyways. If nothing else, it gave him insight into her personality with her reaction to his various approaches.

"See you in a few standard hours boss." she called over her shoulder as she walked away.

When Karrde went to retrieve Mara from her room he was startled by her appearance. She was dressed in her usual form fitting suit, but had a tailored jacket over it, her hair done up impressively. "What's the occasion?" he asked lightly. She laughed.

"Shakedown of a certain Governor who is not going to be happy to see me." she said "I figure this is close enough to what I wore last time we crossed paths he should remember me."

"Well then, comm centre is this way. I'll be sure my men give you privacy." he assured her.

"Thanks Karrde." she said, and he understood it was not just a thanks to his statement, but his willingness to respect her privacy. As they entered the comm centre Karrde engaged the sound dampening system before leaving the room. Sooner or later he was sure he'd find out who she really was, but for now he was content to leave her be. It was clear she'd had a rough go at it in past. She kept herself guarded and separate from the crew most of the time. After a few minutes Mara emerged.

"We cleared to land?" he asked. Mara nodded. She'd been surprised to learn Touno was still in power, but with the fall of the Empire perhaps there truly was no one else to run the district she thought bitterly.

"Clearance and no questions asked." she said as she handed him a data pad "These are the parts we'll need." Karrde nodded.

"Mara?" he called as she started to make her way down the halls. Turning to face him, she regarded him questioningly.

"Yes?"

"Any place good to eat there?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Depends if you like jerked dew back." she responded casually. "Why?"

"I was hoping you would let me take you out to dinner while we're here… or lunch. I'm not positive what the local time is." observing her face and the protest forming on her lips he quickly added "As thanks for all your hard work and help… and perhaps to discuss a promotion."

"Promotion? I've only been with you a few standard months." Mara said surprised.

"And you are my best and hardest worker… I think that should be rewarded." Karrde reasoned. "We'll discuss it more over-"

"Lunch" Mara filled in for him. Karrde didn't ask how she knew.

Sitting in the cantina while Chin and Aves collected the supplies from Mara's list, Karrde and Mara waited. A heavy silence hung in the air and each sipped their caf. Finally Karrde broke the silence. "I recall mentioning a promotion to you." he said casually, watching Mara's reaction, but her face betrayed nothing.

"That you did." she responded cooly, waiting for him to speak.

"I would like you to be my second in command Mara." he said. That did get a reaction, as she choked on her caf.

"Second in command? I'm flattered Karrde, but surely someone else deserves the job more than I do. What about Chin? He's been with you for far longer." she argued.

"Chin agrees with me you are the best person for the job. You have more than proved your skills in your time with me, and I can not think of someone I would trust more to lead in my place when I am unable to." Karrde said.

"You trust me?" Mara asked surprised "You barely know me."

"I know people… and you are a good person Mara… smart, resourceful, loyal, and skilled." Karrde said and Mara bowed her head. The irony of the first real acceptance in her life occurring on the world where her old life had first began to unravel was not lost on her. Perhaps it was a sign. Raising her head to meet Karrde's gaze she smiled.

"Well if you truly believe I am the woman for the job- I accept." she said, taking his hand in hers and shaking it firmly. Karrde laughed.

"We'll celebrate your promotion soon as we're back in space." he said. Raising his glass to hers he grinned and said "To mainstream society." with a wink.

"To mainstream society." Mara repeated with a grin of her own.

"I don't suppose you'll ever tell me-" Karrde started to say and Mara shook her head.

"Some things are better kept secret." she responded cryptically. "I wish you'd give up, but that's not your style is it Talon?" she sighed, addressing him by his first name, something he'd noticed she rarely did. Interesting.

"No it's not I'm afraid. Not when I'm in the business of information." Karrde responded ruefully. Before he could question her further, Chin and Aves showed up.

"Everything purchased and loaded boss, we're good to go." Chin said. "Talk go well?" he asked, nodding to Mara.

"Meet my new second in command." Karrde confirmed, noticing Mara bowed her head, uncomfortable with the attention focused on her. Always she'd lurked in the shadows. Being centre stage wasn't within her comfort zone. Hopefully the fuss would be over soon. Observing Mara's discomfort, Karrde nodded to Chin and Aves "Well, lets get going then I guess."

Once the needed repairs were made, the celebration of Mara's promotion got underway in true smugger fashion. After a few shots of Whyrens, Mara found herself able to relax among the festivities, though something nagged at the edge of her consciousness. Try as she might she could not grasp it… and with that familiar tingle of something stirring in the force she knew the nightmares were sure to start again too. Already there had been brief flickers in her dreams… blades of red and green. Soon they would be back in full force, leaving her feeling her Master's death agony over and over.

"Something the matter Mara?" Karrde asked, sitting next to her.

"It's nothing." Mara said, throwing back more Whyrens. Maybe if she drank enough it would lull her into a dreamless sleep.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Karrde commented. Mara shot him a withering glare.

"It is what it is and can't be changed so why bother thinking about it." she sighed. "Are we returning to base soon?" she asked. Karrde raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if the two might be connected. Certainly he never heard her scream in her sleep when they were on base.

"So you don't want to talk about your nightmares then?" he asked.

"How did you?" Mara sputtered in surprise.

"One generally doesn't scream in ones sleep when one has pleasant dreams." Karrde stated and Mara buried her face in her hands.

"Shavit." she muttered "I'd hoped no one noticed." Raising a hand to stroke Mara's cheek, Karrde wrapped his other arm around Mara's shoulders, offering silent support. "Who else know?" Mara asked.

"Just me as far as I know. I only heard you because I was working late." Karrde assured her. Mara sighed. She was not thrilled having her boss see such weakness. She imagined what her trainers would of done had she ever displayed such weakness around them. There would no doubt have been a new scar crossing her back. Karrde's voice broke her thoughts "Is there any way I can help Mara?" he asked. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, or maybe she was just tired and lonely… but whatever the reason, the words out of Mara's mouth startled them both.

"Stay with me tonight." she said softly.

"Alright." Karrde said "Let me know when you are ready to turn in."

"Probably soon… I haven't been sleeping well." Mara admitted. Karrde nodded.

"I'll be by shortly… I'll give you some time to get ready for bed… and make sure we don't leave together and start and gossip." he said. Mara smiled tiredly at him, but it was a genuine smile at least.

"Thanks… Talon." she said, slipping silently off down the halls.

After waiting an appropriate amount of time since Mara had left, Karrde stretched and yawned. "Well getting late for us old folks, but you kids party on." he said, bidding his farewells to the still partying smugglers. Once he was out of sight of the party he shifted his course towards Mara's room. He wasn't quite sure what she was expecting of him, but he would find out soon enough. Knocking softly on the door he said "Mara, it's me." and the door slid open. Mara sat on the bunk, dressed in a light tank top and shorts. Sitting on the bed next to her Karrde pulled his boots off and removed his utility belt. He kept an eye on Mara's expression as he removed his top, but she seemed to remain calm enough. He could tell she was a bit uneasy, but understood her enough to know it was a fear of showing weakness that shook her. As he moved to slide under the covers she raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"You sleep in your pants?" she asked.

"Not typically, but I wasn't sure." Karrde offered. A slight smirk crossed Mara's face.

"Well long as you are wearing something _under_ them…" she said. "But if you're shy you could always kill two mynocks and shut the light off as well." Mara suggested. Karrde decided to do just that. Hitting the lights, then kicking off his pants, he made his way over to the bunk where Mara had already stretched out, leaving her back to him. Settling down next to her, he wrapped a warm arm over her. Exhausted as she was, Mara fell asleep quickly, praying the dreams would stay away tonight. Already her weakness in asking Karrde to stay was eating at her. She did not wish to show any further weakness if it could be avoided.

Of course the Force never listened to her prayers. Outside of her danger sense and a few simple manipulations, since Palpatine's death the Force had pretty much forsaken her. It would seem to vanish then reappear at the most inconvenient times… and with the Force came the nightmares. Since losing her lightsaber to the woman Isard sent who called herself Lumyia, the nightmares had worsened… almost as though Palpatine was shaming her from beyond the grave for yet another failure. After all, though Skywalker and the traitorous Vader had actually killed her Master… it had been her failure to kill Skywalker that had given him that chance. If she had not failed then. her Master would still be alive and she would still be Emperor's Hand. In losing her lightsaber the last piece of her old life had died. The nightmare started the same as always… _Vader and Skywalker duelling, her Master telling Skywalker to come serve at his side.. and then it happened. The two combatants turned, their blades raised, cutting down her Master as he begged them for mercy… and then the pain… the agony of death coursed through her body and the command that echoed to her very core "You will kill Luke Skywalker!" _She woke up screaming. Instead of shivering alone however, she found herself wrapped in a warm embrace, a beard tickling the top of her head.

"Mara, are you alright?" Karrde asked softly.

"Give me a minute and I will be." Mara sighed into his chest.

"Want to talk about it? It can help sometimes." Karrde suggested. Mara hesitated. How much could she tell him without revealing who she was? She decided to try anyways. It was worth a shot.

"My former… boss… was murdered in cold blood. I saw his murder but was powerless to stop it… it is him and his murder that haunt my dreams… I see him die and beg me to see his killer brought to justice." Mara answered at last. Stroking her cheek Karrde met her gaze.

"There is more isn't there? This man was more than just your boss for you to feel his loss so strongly?" he asked softly. Mara hesitated but nodded.

"He… he was like a father to me. I lost my parents… he took me in and gave me purpose." she said, her voice scarcely more than a whisper, lost in the memory. Karrde nodded and pulled her close. He understood now, understood why she kept people away… and a part of him understood now for her this night was a moment of weakness and would probably not happen again. Mara's soft voice interrupted his musings. "Distract me please… I know I can't offer you-" Karrde silenced her with a soft finger pressed to her lips.

"I understand Mara. Tonight is about healing. Tomorrow, it never happened." he said gently and Mara nodded in relief. He understood. Rolling Mara so she lay beneath him he kissed her gently. He was surprised for a moment when she met the kiss with her own passionate one, drawing him firmly against her. As her nails raked down his back, a moan escaped his lips. Rolling them together so Mara lay on top of him, Karrde slipped his hands beneath her top and slid the silky material over her head, enjoying the feeling of her soft flesh pressed to his chest. For a moment Karrde hesitated, wondering with her evasive and at times reek like personality if she had ever taken a lover before, but any doubts he might have were discarded as Mara noticed his hesitation and took the lead. Trailing kisses down his chest and belly, she slipped his boxers from him with a practiced ease, teasing him with her mouth and tongue as she did so. Giving a groan of frustration and pleasure, he wrestled Mara up the bed and under him, reaching between them to remove the last piece of material separating them. Pausing for a moment he asked "Are you sure Mara?", not wanting her to do this if she would regret it… but she nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, drawing him flush against her.

"I'm sure." she whispered in his ear. With that assurance, he slipped a hand beneath her hip, pulling her to him as their bodies joined, tucking his other arm behind her neck, bracing his weight on his forearm.

Once they were both satisfied, they had given into the need to sleep some time in the early dawn hours. Thankfully most of the crew had been up late and would not notice their absence, sleeping off the party and hangovers themselves. Watching Mara as she slept curled into his side, Karrde wondered if he had ever seen her so relaxed and peaceful. A small smile tugged the corners of her lips, and as it did, he noticed just how young she seemed when lines of stress did not mar her features. How old was she anyways? As he watched her he realized she was much younger than he had initially thought. He'd assumed at first she was close to the age of himself and his crew… but studying her soft features as she relaxed he realized she could not be any older than her mid 20's. It was probably as well this was a one time thing. He was too old for her he realized. Not quite old enough to be her father… but fairly close. It raised the question again of who she was… who had she been that she did not hesitate to take an older man to her bed? A dancer or slave perhaps? But then where would she of acquired her skills in combat, mechanics, and stars knew what else? And so young at that? He also wondered about the many scars crossing her back, though he was sure she would never speak of it. It was clear at some point in her life someone had beaten her badly. As he gave into sleep himself he made a mental promise to himself he would protect her. It was clear she'd lived a hard life and he promised himself he would keep her safe from now on.

When he woke, Mara was still asleep. Wishing to grant her her privacy and keep her unguarded moment a secret from the crew, he dressed quickly and quietly, then slipped from the room while the hall way was empty. Judging by the snores he heard, most of the crew was still asleep, despite it being closer to mid day. He made himself some caf and sat in the cockpit watching the star lines and reflecting quietly. Lost in thought he didn't hear Mara come in or notice her til she touched his shoulder gently. "Hey boss." she said "Mind if I join you?" she asked, sitting in the co-pilot's chair.

"Not at all." Karrde responded "I take it you slept well?" he inquired. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes… and thank you." she said, the latter part of her sentence whispered, still embarrassed by her weakness and need.

"I'm glad you trusted me." Karrde said in response, sipping his caf. "We will be back on base by tonight." he told her and Mara nodded.

"I'm glad. It will be good to be home." she said, marvelling as the words escaped her mouth. Home. She had a home again… a family of sorts. Though nightmares still plagued her, her life was finally getting back on track. Someday she would find Skywalker and kill him…. but for now she would be thankful to Karrde for giving her the chance, and supporting her when she needed it. With Karrde and his crew… the first friends she had ever had… she knew she could overcome whatever life may throw at her. She was no longer the Emperor's Hand… a shadow alone in the dark. She had a life, friends… and though she would fulfill her final command someday… she would look to the future for now.

_A/N: For those who are not as familiar with timelines, Mara is about 25 in this, Karrde is just shy of 40. If you are curious about the line about "To mainstream society" it is a reference to the short story First Contact by Timothy Zahn_


End file.
